1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional rotational position control of a rotating member, a position control of the rotating member has been performed by forming a mark having a different density or a physical groove in a certain position of the rotating body and providing a detection sensor or other detection unit for detecting the mark or groove in a position facing to the rotating body (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-290686).
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-290686, a recessed portion is formed on a reading roller, and a detection sensor reads the recessed portion to perform a rotational position control of the rotating member. To detect a rotational position, it has been necessary to form the recessed portion on the reading roller and further provide the dedicated detection sensor.